Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique that enables a print job stored in an area of a confidential box to be easily handled while securing confidentiality.
Description of the Related Art
In a case where a print process is performed, a user generates print data described in a page description language called a PDL by operating a predetermined program on a computer. In addition, the computer transmits the print data described in such a page description language to an image forming system including a print controller. An image forming apparatus performs a rasterizing process (also called a raster image process (RIP)) of print data by using a printer controller based on the print data transmitted from the computer, thereby generating image data in the form of a bit map. Then, in the image forming apparatus, data of a print job including the image data is transmitted from the printer controller to an image forming unit, and the image forming unit forms an image based on the data on a sheet.
In the image forming apparatus, there is a function called a box function, which enables various kinds of data to be stored in units of boxes and enables a process to proceed as is necessary. Furthermore, as such a box function, there is also a function called a confidential box that protects data using passwords. In such a case, print data is transmitted from the computer to a confidential box protected using a password. Then, a user opens the print data disposed inside the confidential box by inputting a password from an operation display unit of the image forming apparatus and can give various directions such as a print direction and the like.
Hereinafter, the sequence of image formation of a conventional print job using a confidential box will be described.    (1) A user generates a document (confidential document) having high confidentiality by using a computer.    (2) The user directs printing from the computer to an image forming apparatus and transmits print data to which a confidential box name and a password are assigned as a confidential print job.    (3) The image forming apparatus that has received the confidential print job generates image data in the form of a bit map by performing an RIP process. At this time, on a development status job list screen, since the print job is a confidential print job, a file name thereof is substituted with asterisks or the like and is displayed in a masked manner.    (4) When the RIP process is completed, the image forming apparatus automatically generates a confidential box and stores image data of the confidential print job in the confidential box.    (5) The user selects a confidential box from an operation display unit of the image forming apparatus and inputs a corresponding password, thereby opening the confidential box. In a confidential job list at this time, since the user inputs the password, the name (file name) of the print job is displayed not in a masked display but in a normal state.    (6) The user selects a confidential print job, presses an image formation output button, thereby directing image formation.    (7) The confidential print job is moved from the confidential job list to an output job reservation list. The output job reservation list is a list in which a confidential print job and other person's normal print jobs are displayed in a mixed state in a case where not only the confidential print job but also other persons' normal print jobs that are not confidential are present. At this time, the output job reservation list is public and has a possibility of being read by any other person, and accordingly, a file name of a confidential print job is displayed in a masked manner.    (8a) In a case where image formation output of the confidential print job normally ends, the confidential print job is moved from the output job reservation list to an output job history list. The output job history list is a list in which a confidential print job and other persons' normal print jobs are displayed in a mixed state in a case where not only the confidential print job but also other persons' normal print jobs that are not confidential are present. At this time, the output job history list is public and has a possibility of being read by the other persons, and accordingly, a file name of the confidential print job is displayed in a masked manner.    (8b) In a case where image formation output of the confidential print, job does not normally end, the confidential print job is moved from the output job reservation list to a no-output job history list. The no-output job history list is a list in which a confidential print job and other persons' normal print jobs are displayed in a mixed state in a case where not only the confidential print job but also other persons' normal print jobs that are not confidential are present. At this time, the no-output job history list is public and has a possibility of being read by the other persons, and accordingly, a file name of the confidential print job is displayed in a masked manner.
As above, when a user directs image formation for a confidential print job from a confidential box, the confidential job is deleted from the confidential box, and the print job is moved to a job list (the output job reservation list, the output job history list, or the no-output job history list) that is in a public state having the possibility of being read also by a person other than the user.
At this time, in the public job list, the confidential print job and the other normal print jobs are aligned to be displayed. For this reason, in order to secure security of the confidential print job, a file name of the confidential print job is displayed in a masked manner.
Meanwhile, while the confidentiality is maintained by displaying a confidential print job in a masked manner in the public job list, there is a problem in that a user handling the confidential print job does not know about his own print job.
For example, in a case where the user handles a plurality of confidential print jobs in parallel, a case where a different user handles a confidential print job at the same timing, or the like a state occurs in which individual confidential print job cannot be specified.
For handling the confidential print jobs as described above, countermeasures have been reviewed in JP 2006-163261 A and JP 2007-58543 A.
According to JP 2006-163261 A, a history and a status of a job having high confidentiality are configured not to be viewable for a person having a low security level, whereby the security of the job having high confidentiality is reinforced. However, the problem, that the history and the status of a job in a public list are not viewable also for the user of the job remains.
In addition, according to JP 2007-58543 A, in a configuration in which only one box for improving confidentiality is present, the display of a job list registered in the box is controlled using authentication information used for logging in a device. However, the problem that the history and the status of a job in a public list other than that registered in the confidential box are not viewable also for a user of the job remains.